


No Need

by hiza-chan (callunavulgari)



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-26
Updated: 2012-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-04 08:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/hiza-chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To Heero, her gender will never matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Need

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dawnrune at my genderswitch meme.

As the only female Gundam pilot, the boys are bound to treat her a bit differently. To Heero, her gender will never matter. She exists to pilot her Gundam and restore peace to the colonies, there is no semblance of gender for her mission.  
  
At first, it doesn't stop them from treating her differently. Duo tiptoes around her, awkward in his fear of offending her. Wufei is blatantly sexist, though there are times when he looks at her, after a particularly grueling mission, or after she's done something particularly suicidal and she thinks she sees a glimmer of respect in his eyes. Quatre is too polite, though she's not sure if it's really because of her gender or because Quatre's just _that nice_. She thinks Trowa's the only one who really doesn't care, not even batting an eyelash when he has to change her bandages for her. She thinks that it probably comes from spending so much time with that sister of his.  
  
The awkwardness eventually fades and for that she is glad. She is a gundam pilot, an assassin and a terrorist. She has no need of a gender. 


End file.
